Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch-type mobile terminal configured to differently output information according to a type of an input signal input on a crown or a bezel part of the watch-type mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, since a watch-type mobile terminal has a restriction of a narrow display space, it may be difficult to minutely control contents by a direct touch on a screen. Due to the device characteristic, a watch-type mobile terminal can sense not only an input signal directly input on a touch screen on which contents are output but also a control signal at a bezel part or a crown of the watch-type mobile terminal.